Perfect
by InsanityInReverse
Summary: Amaterasu was power, was destruction. She was purity, benevolence and compassion. And Waka admired her, adored her, for she held those hypocrisies and those utterly incompatible things within her and forced them to get along. (One-shot, Amaterasu/Waka)


**A/N **;; So. Much. Fluff...

Also, cliché title is cliché.

* * *

**Perfect  
**_an okami one-shot_

* * *

The world moves with her.

Mountains trail behind her footsteps, sprouting up like fields of wildflowers. Gusts of wind powerful enough to level cities flat stream from her fingertips as she gestures at something. A volcanic eruption that could wipe humanity off the face of the world was visible in her clenched, shaking fist. A peaceful snow that could calm the heart of anyone shone when she smiled. Waterfalls crashing onto the rocks sound when she laughs, her voice soft like a tinkling of bells. Her tears brought the silent relief of a heavy rain after a long drought.

Amaterasu was power, was destruction. She was purity, benevolence and compassion. She was the Apocalypse and the rising of the world all in one, and Waka admired her, adored her, for she held those hypocrisies and those utterly incompatible things within her and forced them to get along.

She was Amaterasu, and when Amaterasu loved, she loved with all her heart.

A walk through the lovely streets of stunning Sei'an City with her makes Waka wonder why the ground is not trembling from the sheer amount of force radiating from her as she all but skips along, as she stops to spin on her heel and grin and tell him it is a gorgeous night and he picked an excellent time to go out. He has always been too afraid to admit that she is far lovelier than any day could ever be, for she is the Sun Goddess herself.

When she is angry, he expects buildings to crumble like dry gingerbread around them, falling like dying stars to breaking streets as the ground rips itself apart with the strength of her anger. He has always been too afraid to admit that he wishes his temper inspired the command her does.

When she sings, he expects her voice to whip the wild winds of Nippon into a frenzy, circling around her with such ferocity that she is lifted off the ground and flies away with the music and the power. He has always been too afraid to admit that he feels like her song has a spark his has never had.

The force of the world, the magic and love, all stuffed into one body of a woman who was really an ancient goddess, who had seen all the betrayal and adoration the world had to offer her. Waka feels plain, almost dull and colorless, when he stands by Amaterasu, for she is full of so much life and the movement of the world that she drains the people around her of their own spark as she draws attention to herself with her own spellbinding charms.

She is speaking now. Her voice is as soft as a whisper. Her footsteps are the shifting of the tectonic plates. "Waka, is there something wrong? You seem lost." She smiles.

He blinks, slowly clearing his mind. She is gazing at him, golden eyes as wild as the forests of Agata, her snow-white hair wavy and as free as a blustery winter night in Kamui. There is a silent strength in her movements as she adjusts her kimono.

"No, ma chérie, everything is perfect."

She smiles again. The world wobbles on its axis as she continues on down the path, trailing mountain ranges behind her, breezes flowing from her fingers.

The world moves with her.

And Waka wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N **;; So, Pixel, where have _you _been for the last four months?

Well my conscience, I've been around. I haven't been active, per say, at all, but I've been around. There was a lot of stuff happening at the same time and, well, I won't go into details (that's private!), but just know that updates to stories should resume back to a normal pace very soon. I'll still need a few weeks to get back into my multi-chapter stories, for reasons of both writer's block (All At Once) and needs to rewrite one of them (Desterrado).

But, until then, I bestow upon you one-shots!

Heh. I don't even really like this pairing.


End file.
